


【ND】但丁今天不在家 LE PREMIER AMOUR EST TOUJOURS LE DERNIER

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 妮可哼哼唧唧着朝尼禄翻了个白眼，拆掉糖纸把糖果扔进嘴里，然后大声说，“姬莉叶是要你去见但丁啦！”
Relationships: (super implied)Dante/ Vergil(Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【ND】但丁今天不在家 LE PREMIER AMOUR EST TOUJOURS LE DERNIER

这段时间太平得有些懒洋洋，莫里森偶尔的致电带来的委托都有些无聊，但幸好酬金也足够称得上丰厚。但即便如此他们也不是所有的委托都能吃下的，佛杜那的夏天和海水，以及孤儿院的孩子们，这一切都得花费时间。通常，尼禄和妮可会掷骰子，单数回电话给莫里森表示他可以先把定金预付了，再出门，双数则什么也不做，他们会躺在姬莉叶新砌的花圃边晒着太阳闻着新鲜的沾水雏菊的苦香味昏昏欲睡，等着她来敲他们的后脑勺然后要尼禄去给苏摩尔太太送腌菜和新豆子、要妮可去一条街外的活动画室叫孩子们回来吃晚餐，最后他们所有人会一起坐在穿过海浪的夕阳的光晕底下吃完用米奶煮的圆白菜、口蘑、猫鲨肋条和吃橡果和蚌肉长大的放野鸡肉，喝光一整壶新煮的果味葡萄酒，里面咕噜噜地晃悠着许多橘皮酱和柠檬草，直到海水吞没所有瞿芒，街巷亮起起伏的灯。

“你知道吗，”姬莉叶搅拌着小煮壶里的七八朵八角和牛奶，然后用手指蘸过放嘴里尝了尝，皱着眉放了四个蛋黄和六勺糖进去继续小火搅拌后继续说，“你知道吗，你该出去逛逛。”

尼禄顿了顿，拆开从冰箱里拿出来的那罐淡奶油语焉不详地咕哝了几句：“我觉得现在挺好。”

妮可吃光了最后一勺糊状的蛋白霜糖，她能忍受很多甜到发苦的东西——用她的话来说，她是他们家脑力负荷最大的那个，尼禄没资格对她嘴欠——几个孩子从她的手边蹭过去，她在他们的口袋里摸走了姬莉叶偏心给他们多做的盐水太妃糖。

妮可哼哼唧唧着朝尼禄翻了个白眼，拆掉糖纸把糖果扔进嘴里，然后大声说，“姬莉叶是要你去见但丁啦！”

尼禄把淡奶油搅拌到格纹瓷碗里，挠挠后脑勺才瓮声瓮气地嘟囔：

“他上次都不在。”

上上次不在，上上上次也不在。男孩心烦意乱地勺子混了一下那些白色的乳脂，它们泛着黄色的光晕。上上上上次仍然不在，上上上上上次，同样不在。

“你这只磨磨蹭蹭的小狗崽子。”妮可嘲笑道，姬莉叶安慰地呼噜了一下尼禄的脑袋毛。她叹口气站起来拍拍身上压根不存在的灰尘补充，“他在，我今天回绝莫里森的时候问了一嘴。”

“他在，”妮可勾住尼禄的脖子，她轻轻地揉了揉小狗崽子的后脖支楞起来的柔软头发，“莫里森给他垫了一张超大尺寸的披萨钱，就今天的事。”

男孩跑得很快，就像一阵风一样搅混了夏天的幻觉，太阳在山崖和海水里被消磨殆尽，几只旭锦斑蛾翩翩飞来停留在窗棂上。

“钥匙在书架上！”妮可把那碗淡奶油递给姬莉叶，然后朝着厨房外的那棵嫁接的成熟杏树大喊，得到模模糊糊的回应后她把下巴抵在她的肩膀上蹭蹭，“我们今晚吃什么，煮奶糊吗？”

“八角冰淇淋。”

“噫——听起来好奇怪——我能加肉桂粉吗？”

“可以，但只能一点。”

这条街还是以往的老样子，脱衣舞娘们往皮包里放入几根崭新的薄荷脑鼻用吸入器。她们的身上汗津津地粘着一些人造水晶和金粉的残景，交换着喝几杯热腾腾的咖啡、煎茶或者蓝莓醋酒。

她们对尼禄出现在这里感到滑稽的可爱，在他站定在Devil May Cry的大门前的时候爆发出一阵暧昧的加油声。  


而尼禄觉得自己被嘲笑了。

他摇摇头，把怀里的东西往上扬了扬抱得更紧，试着将她们的笑声远远地抛在一边，然后轻轻地踹开了门。

男孩小心翼翼地走进去，屋子里黑沉沉的，也很安静，厨房冰箱和储藏柜里前几次他带来的食物只剩下了半袋拇指胡萝卜，贴在门上的菜谱便签显然也被拨动过，浸上了一点番茄的气味。街灯照进来的光就像软琥珀包裹的仍在生长的花朵和树木散发的甜味。

但丁今天依然不在家。

尼禄感到那袋东西开始变得硬邦邦又冷冰冰，他扫视了一眼空荡荡的屋子，把购物袋堆在沙发角落，然后气鼓鼓地坐在随意摆着毛毯的沙发上。他的手指头不安地抠刮着线团，似乎那张毛毯底下藏着天堂也掩着地狱。

那个孤零零的环保购物袋里有两个茄豆罐头、三颗甘蓝、鹰嘴豆泥、优质杜兰小麦粉做的面条、一大袋冰冻的甜查理草莓和一大袋冰冻的杂交博伊森树莓、约莫三磅从佛杜那摘来的成熟嫁接杏子。

有那么一会儿男孩觉得自己恨死但丁了。尼禄躺在沙发上，愤愤地抓起一把冻草莓塞嘴里。然后把剩下的大部分时间放在咒骂自己蠢透了上。

房间里灰尘的气味让尼禄想起佛杜那山上的夜空，在闭眼睡过去的前一刻他想到但丁知道星星也会结婚的传说吗？

但丁咕哝抱怨着酒吧老板的苛刻的时间表，这个爱尔兰老头一如既往提早打烊了，而他甚至没来得及吃今天的第一杯草莓圣代。他感到浑身酸痛，同时疲倦也像细小的浪花一样从他的脚踝开始席卷全身。

屋子里有一股甜酸交织的气味和闷闷的呼吸声，一开始，但丁以为是那只鼹鼠带着它的小崽们又来偷吃他的披萨。但立刻地，他转身走到沙发边：

男孩正张着嘴哈着气睡觉。

但丁蹲在沙发边上，他用像看一只吃甜蚂蚁的角蜥幼崽或者一杯奶酪糖釉的眼光盯着男孩。

啊。但丁想。他的小狗崽真可爱。

他于是伸出手去摸摸尼禄的鼻子，男孩小声地打了个喷嚏。

然后，但丁在男孩的嘴唇上尝到了草莓和冰霜，这让他察觉到了一种饥肠辘辘的滋味，他感到昏昏沉沉的疲倦。而被阻断了呼吸的尼禄艰难地睁开眼，尼禄感到心砰砰地，就像一枚墨西哥跳豆正在灼热的夏天跳动，因此他开始脸红，但丁的吻就像一只月亮蛾吸食石隙里的矿盐，他尝上去的味道是如此的甜。

尼禄感到晕乎乎的，而但丁在此刻重重地咬了一下他的舌头，专心，他漾开笑纹的眼睛这么说。

胃里沉甸甸地暖呼让尼禄感到浑身都开始膨胀有一种真正的长大的错觉，他不再是害羞到咬住自己尾巴打滚的小狗崽了。于是他闭上眼，伸出手勾住用力但丁的脖子翻身把他压进沙发里死命地亲吻，而但丁并没有反抗，他只是顺从地接受了男孩的一切。

他们脚边的购物袋里有两个茄豆罐头、三颗甘蓝、鹰嘴豆泥、优质杜兰小麦粉做的面条、一大袋冰冻的甜查理草莓和一大袋冰冻的杂交博伊森树莓、约莫三磅从佛杜那摘来的成熟嫁接杏子，它们骨碌碌地滚满了整个屋子，就像男孩的心。

尼禄张开嘴，他想和但丁说好多东西，他想带但丁去佛杜那的山上看星空，告诉他星星也会结婚的传说。

但现在，现在他在亲吻但丁。


End file.
